Gigopolis
Gigopolis is the northernmost and largest city of the Khandor Corporation proprietary state of Jeahle. Located on the northern coast, with basalt cliff faces dotted with lighthouses, surround deep water ports, making the city differ considerably from the rest of the state, which is predominantly agrarian in nature. A vast expanse of farmland separates Gigopolis from the next nearest major southern city of Jebahlt, which borders on the core lands. Gigopolis is noted for being the northern territories and corporate holdings’ Technomancer hub, with a large section of the city devoted to a middleclass tenement neighborhood for technomancers. Population: 395, 000 Real Earth Model: Pre-revolution France Government Gigopolis is run by a Corporate Governor, The Comte Jacqueline Bussard, who, unlike the other Comte’s in the state, rules the city and surrounding countryside undivided. A series of Chevalier’s serve as various managing officials under her. She holds her appointment as granted by the Board of Trustees of the Khandor Corporation, who has kept with local customs of title and nobility in the region. A federal official, Executive Senator Mike McCormick, represents the federal government in the city, and has the authority to supersede corporate law if he should so desire, but most people are under the impression that he would rather enjoy the opulent lifestyle afforded to him by his post in this town, than to actually do anything. In any case, the Comte rules most affairs in the city with considerable corporate efficiency. In service under her, commanding the military forces in the area is the Baron, Colonel Gerard Monteblanc, a career military man from this region. He began his career as a low ranking officer in the federal army during the last Great War, achieving several distinctions. His military career was set back by his personal loyalty to his home region, and he has been stationed here, commanding the ‘Mercy’ for the past 7 years, heading towards retirement. Despite, or perhaps because of, the corporate authority in the city, there is a considerable amount of landless, and small landed nobility in the city. Infrastructure The city is hugged up against the basalt cliffs which stretch upwards from the sea. Several depressions led down to low points in the cliff faces, where deep water ports have been made. Numerous noble estates dot the cliff faces, overlooking the sea. Travel in the city is mostly accomplished by horse and carriage, or by balloons, with walking being reserved only for short distances. A large airport sits on the south side of the city, several miles from the city walls. Carriages and balloons can be hired here, to take people into the city; with small air yacht’s not being permitted in the city proper. The city is fed water through an underground filtration system. Water from the sea is drawn in to natural pools underneath the city. A technomancy filtration system allows water to flow upwards and become desalinized and purified into drinking water. This water is then variously pumped, or hand drawn from wells, depending on one’s social status. The heart of the city is the Comte’s palace and the corporate offices, with most high end activities, and culture being located in this area. The major libraries, museums, statues and landmarks are all in this area. The city is very status conscious and the city is zoned for everything from living to commerce, based entirely on a person’s social status. This means that at times large portions of the upper-class areas of the city become abandoned as there are simply no people of proper birth to actually operate them, though these occasions are rare. The northern and western portions of the city are zoned for nobles and other important figures, with the southern and eastern sections being zoned for commoner classes. The center of the city is home to a large ‘auctioneer’ market, with numerous auction houses selling a variety of goods. The northern territories main stock exchange and the only Federal Treasury Bank is in this section of the city. South east of town by several miles is the Technomancer Tenement, the Chateau Magi. This tenement is one of the better kept tenements in the nation, but it is still little more than a fancy prison. While no major universities are in the city proper (there are some extraordinary finishing schools however), a rather fine Technomancy College is located in the Chateau. Despite this, most technomancers living here are well educated, having been brought into the city by the Khandor Corporation to work the airfield, shipyards, filtration system, or on various corporate projects in the warehouses to the east. Industries The city, and state, is a corporate holding of the Khandor Corporation, who hold authority in the region as granted by the Federal Senate, and signed into law by the Executor Manard Jones. It has been in corporate control for 106 years now, and only 6 years ago renewed its right of rulership for another century. As such, the city is home to a large amount of corporate offices. The majority of Khandor’s business is agricultural products and pharmaceuticals, but the base for those activities is to the south in Jebahlt. Instead, Gigopolis is home to the technological side of Khandor, with numerous research facilities being located on the eastern reaches of the city territory. Many inhabitants of the city are involved in these works, as are most of the technomancers, with many great numbers of citizens commuting to and from the city each day by passenger balloon and coach rides. The great stock exchange of the north is also here, and the city has a large financial industry as well. In addition to this, the city has a considerable transportation industry, with most inhabitants of the city being involved in transportation in one way or another, whether that be through working at the ship yards (air, space, and naval), being a simple teamster for goods around town, or a balloon cab operator, or even a freight pilot. Next to these industries, there is a large market for traders in exotic and high end goods. Culture The area is molded on 1800’s France (the fanciful fantasy version we see on TV), so one can do the math as to what day to day activities in the city might look like (masquerades, dueling, etc.). Game specific culture of course incorporates the balloon travel, which is the primary way citizens get around the city. In order to have a balloon in the city though, one must own an operators medallion, which the city charges a service fee to have. This allows one to be a balloon operator for business and personal usage. The segregated nature of the city leaves one often completely isolated when you are in a particular section of town. True to form, the various districts are literally walled off from one another. However, the center of town is an exception to these rules, with people of all status’ mixing in the markets and auction houses. The city, being corporate owned, is known as a safe port from federal authorities, with the corporation letting smugglers in and out of town with little trouble. However, cross the corporation and you will be hunted down mercilessly. The corporation dominates almost every aspect of people’s lives, and they don’t let them forget that. Most citizens are corporate loyalists, and have more allegiance to the corporate board of directors than to the federal senate. Technomancer Presence The city has a much subdued technomancer culture. Unlike other cities which have a vibrant technomancer culture, or a horrible oppressed one, this lot is little different from the rest of the people in the city. They even organize themselves with noble title and rank, which is even recognized by the corporation. They are lightly oppressed, compared to other tenements, and have extended curfew hours in the city (12am instead of sundown). Perhaps because of this, one finds little bits of technomancy technology all over the town. Electric stoves in select noble houses, auto pumped water in certain buildings, acne cream for teenagers, and lots of technomancy medical supplies. City Military The city military is lazy, and disinterested in doing much, but is not to be trifled with. The corporation sinks a lot of money into its fleet, if for nothing else, then to deter would be attackers and keep the government wary of stepping in their business. The flagship ‘Mercy’ is a full Battlecruiser, with heavy battle armor, and anti-grav struts for maneuverability. Its 12 turbo engines give it enough thrust to leave the atmosphere, though its life support systems can only handle that for a few minutes. It has a sweet of 27 guns, and 5 torpedo tubes, outgunning most federal Battlecruisers. It flies in fleet with 3 other ships, 2 destroyer class ships, the ‘Beauregard’ and ‘La Gateau’, and the carrier ship ‘Colossus’ which has a drop pod recovery magnet, a ‘high atmospheric launch tube’ for firing orbitals, and a bay for 12 yacht sized attack ships. 6 other patrol boats float the skies, and 2 other destroyer class ships remain in patrol along the eastern territory of the city. The sea ships are similarly powerful, with several sea-air attack ships patrolling the waters, and numerous submarines and recovery vessels also. The city is also defended by numerous cannons, and infantry personnel. There are rumors that the arch-spire in the technomancer tenement houses an energy weapon, but those are just rumors right?